


Myungsoo's Pride

by nizzyool



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/pseuds/nizzyool
Summary: Kim Myungsoo was the most popular member of Infinite. That’s what he’d been told many times.Girls were head over heels to him. Girls want him—but this girl ignored him.Myungsoo was not a person with many words. But he hated silence.So he tried to initiate the conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four years ago lol  
> That time, EXO hasn't debuted yet...

Myungsoo stared at the girl standing next to the lift door. She had been standing in less than 3 meter distance from him, yet she didn’t greet him (or squeal over him like most other girls would do) nor glance at him; it seemed like she didn’t acknowledge his presence. It’s been more than ten minutes since the lift stopped working and she pressed the emergency button. She hadn’t taken off her attention of her mobile phone ever since. She practically ignored him at all.

 

He had been told many times that he was the most popular member of Infinite. He usually would shrug it off with his polite smile, saying it was thanks to his members’ hard work as well. He didn’t doubt his popularity increased rapidly after he took part in Shut Up Flower Boyband. The drama got him more squealing girls every time and everywhere he went. The number of gifts sent to ‘Lovely L oppa’ was also greatly multiplied, and that earned him jealous looks from Sungyeol. So it just didn’t come to his sense how this girl didn’t try to initiate any conversation with him—‘is she by any chance not into K-Pop so she doesn’t know who I am?’ But that’s nonsense judging by the straps hanging from his mobile phone. It had a logo he recognized as 2AM’s new logo that had just been introduced few weeks ago (he just happened to know the fact).

 

She was not a super stunning girl who mesmerized him by her looks. She was just a usual girl with regular fashion sense (a little out of date, in his opinion). He didn’t think he fell for her, no; he was not a type who’s able to fall in first sight (‘and she was not that interesting’). However, he did desperately want to have a decent conversation with her—considering they were trapped together in a not-so-spacey place for some good silent minutes. Myungsoo liked being silent and was known for his not-so-many-words, but he didn’t like silence. Silence made him felt lonely. Sungyeol or his other members were so loud that he had never experienced a dead silence like this before. He didn’t like it. It made him felt like being left alone, abandoned. It brought back unpleasant memories.

 

He had to gather all the courage he had that time to open his mouth, but all that he could say was, “Err, excuse me…” and then the words left him. ‘TheKim Myungsoo, theL girls are crazy head over heels with, is trying his best to start a conversation with someone who is ignoring him.’ That thought alone made him frustrated. The L of Infinite had never started a conversation with anyone else. Not even his members. It’s always the other people initiated the conversation. ‘But this dead silence is killing me.’

 

The girl might catch the idea that Myungsoo was having a hard time speak out his mind judging by his struggling face. She shoved her mobile phone to her jeans pocket. “Is there anything wrong, Kim Myungsoo-ssi?”

 

He was caught off guard. ‘She doesknow—‘

 

“Yeah, I know you are the Kim Myungsoo from Infinite. Oh well, how could I not know with that outstanding face of yours?”

 

Myungsoo felt stung with her words. That was supposed to be taken as compliment; however, somehow he felt the other way.

 

“Now that I already know your name, it’s only fair for you to know my name too. My name is Yoohee. Park Yoohee.” The girl stretched out her hand. Myungsoo shook her hand.

 

“L of Infinite.” He said automatically.

 

“I know.” She chuckled. He chuckled along. “Well, back to the topic. Is there anything wrong, Myungsoo-ssi?”

 

“Well…” he scratched the back of his nape which was definitely okay and was not itchy.

 

“You were bored to death.” She pointed out (but she was actually just doing a blind guess, she swore).

 

Again, he felt stung by her words. He didn’t like someone pointing out what he didn’t want to admit. “Anyway, are you a fan of Infinite?” he shifted the topic.

 

Yoohee seemed hesitant for a few seconds. “Well… you can say so.” However, it didn’t escape his sharp eyes.

 

“Then what’s your favorite song of ours?”

 

“Be Mine?” her answer was immediate.

 

“Favorite member?” he elaborated further.

 

“You?” she answered hesitantly, but soon laughed at herself. Myungsoo grinned at this.

 

“Really?” he raised his eyebrow. “Aren’t you just being polite?”

 

“Actually, I do enjoy listening Be Mine and watching Sesame Player, but I guess I’m not the kind of fan you can call an Inspirit.” She shrugged and she felt her mobile phone vibrating (strange, yes. You would usually get no signal in lift). She turned to her mobile phone.

 

She was not a kind of person he usually wanted to talk with. Her words were too honest—and she spoke too much. ‘She was polite enough to say I was her favorite member regardless it’s true or not,’ the thought crossed his mind for a moment, but was vanished the moment she stated she was not an Inspirit. His thought was interrupted by a high-pitched ear-piercing fan girl scream. He glanced at her covering her mouth, realizing she might have annoyed him. She muttered “Sorry” in a low tone.

 

“What was that?” he raised his eyebrow.

 

She smiled a wide smile at the question. Though he had never seen various smile of hers, he could sense it was a smile signing she was truly happy from the bottom of heart. Still with that smile on her face, she explained to him whole-heartedly, in a breath, “I got to see Kris! EXO-M is going to be the opening act in Super Show 4 in Jakarta! My uncle has just texted me!” her face flushed red as she was too excited.

 

He frowned. He had heard about EXO, of course—who wouldn’t have heard about the rookie band whose debut was prepared oh so grandly?—but he didn’t see any correlation between her sentences.

 

She read his confused look and took the initiative to explain the details. “My nitpick uncle who happened to be someone in Dreammaker made me the additional liaison officer for them since it was kind of last minute decision. He had no time to look for another local liaison officer.” She stopped for a while. “He forgot that I’m majoring in Indonesian, and he just remembered this morning when my aunt told him again. Tsk, and he called himself my best uncle.” She scoffed as she showed him the text books she was holding with her left hand, but the other second her face went all happy again. “Oh well, the only thing matter is I got to see Kris! Can you imagine that? I’m gonna see Kris in person!” She squealed again, jumping around while kept showing the message in front of his face.

 

Myungsoo sighed as he leaned on the wall. Here he was, the charming, lovely, good-looking face of Infinite, being locked with a girl for the longest time, but the girl didn’t even bother to initiate a conversation with him. To make it worse, she then fangirling over some boy who hadn’t even debuted yet!

 

Myungsoo was hurt. His pride was hurt.

 

He used to have people head over heels to him. Girls want him.

 

But this girl ignored him and went crazy over a rookie idol. Who hadn’t even debuted yet.

 

He might be not hurt this much if she squealed over his seonbae bands. It would be okay if she squealed over Jinwoon hyung’s newest shirtless photo shoot. He even would let it off if she squealed over his cocky, greasy Woohyun hyung.

 

Myungsoo knew people have their own preferences. He respects everyone’s preference.

 

But usually people’s preference is him.

 

But this girl chose another man over him. And she shoved the truth in front of his face.

 

It hurt.

 

‘Just wait. One day you’ll pay for this hurt.’Myungsoo whispered in determination.

 

THE END


End file.
